The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In conventional plug-in module circuit boards, the light-emitting diodes (LED's) to be used are fixedly connected.
The plug-in modules have a large number of permanently connected LEDs. It is known to construct light-emitting diode plug-in modules in the form of a light-emitting diode matrix made of individual square plate-like segments of 4.5 cm×4.5 cm, each of which has nine light-emitting diodes which are operated with 12 volts at 1.8 watts. A matrix segment reaches up to 160 lm and a module efficiency of almost 90 lm/W. The matrix can theoretically be seamlessly combined into infinite strands, surfaces or complex shapes, without soldering or tinkering. The matrix can be ordered in prefabricated segment sizes, but can also be enlarged and reduced by hand according to the customer's own wishes. The electrical connection of the individual matrix segments is carried out for all light-emitting diodes of the segment together via a small laterally attachable contact block with two connecting cables. Thus, all nine light-emitting diodes of a voltage-applied matrix segment light up simultaneously. Such a light-emitting diode matrix is available from LUMITRONIX LED-Technik GmbH, 72379 Hechingen. However, any form of light-emitting diode decoration, for example in a heart-shaped contour, is not always possible with these matrix segments.
In conventional simple circuit boards, the individual light-emitting diodes must be soldered in accordance with the desired shape of the light string on grid-shaped distributed over the board surface factory-provided connection points. Corresponding electrical connections are made on the individual circuit boards by connecting cables to be soldered.
The creation of complex, especially three-dimensional shapes is not possible. Furthermore, the creation of a light-emitting diode decoration, e.g. in heart-shaped contour, is extremely complex.